


You wanna take this upstairs?

by planetjupiter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Safewords, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), gender neutral reader, i wrote this in english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetjupiter/pseuds/planetjupiter
Summary: Literally just the reader sucks Sapnap off.This is in first person POV, and the reader's gender/anatomy is not described - completely gender neutral.If it comes out that Sapnap is uncomfortable with this sort of thing, I will take it down immediately!
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 109





	You wanna take this upstairs?

On only the fourth day of our vacation, Sapnap and I end up alone in the AirBNB we rented with the rest of the Dream Team. In the afternoon, we sort of just sit around and read the books we brought, until Sapnap apparently gets bored and crawls up the couch to give me a peck on the lips. I turn to him with a smile.

“Hey,” I say quietly, jamming my bookmark in its place and tossing my book aside.

I shift on the couch so I’m on my knees facing him, and go in for a deeper kiss. As it turns out, that second kiss turns into a heated makeout session until both of us are panting for air. I push myself up, my elbows on each side of his head so they frame his face.

“You wanna take this upstairs, love?” I ask, surprising both of us with the huskiness of my voice.

Sapnap’s eyes widen with excitement and he nods vigorously. “Are we…?” he trails off.

I plant a kiss on his lips. “Please,” I whisper as I pull away.

He immediately jumps up, pulling me with him. Laughing, I grip his arm and turn him around. His tongue is already down my throat when I go to kiss him.

“Someone’s eager,” I tease.

He lets out a whine when I bite at his lower lip. Somehow, we end up in my bedroom despite our clumsy kissing the whole way there. Time flies when I’m pinning my boyfriend down on a bed and kissing him silly. I come back to earth when he starts tugging on the hem of my shirt in desperate frustration. Pulling away, I place my hand over top of his wrist and quickly, but gently, pin it above his head.

A pitiful little sound escapes his lips. “Oh my god,” he says softly, and he sounds wrecked already, “Are you always gonna be like this?”

I smile and move down to wreak havoc on Sapnap’s neck. To my satisfaction, he shuts up immediately. He lets out a small yelp, though, when I bite down on his pulse point.

“Wow, you’re responsive,” I tease, noting the ever-hardening organ beneath me.

He groans. “You already know - oh, please - you know everything I like.”

I hum, releasing his wrist. “I guess I do.” I push myself up, making sure to sit back on his thighs. “Let’s get this shirt off, huh, pretty boy?”

He honest-to-god shivers at the nickname and immediately sits up to do as told. I take a second to ogle him before my eyes drift back up to meet his. The look he’s giving me is one that I’ve never seen on him before; he looks like he’s hanging off my every word, and my god, I’ve never seen his eyes so bright. I reach up to cup his cheek, but before he can lean into it, my hand travels farther up and tangles into his hair. His mouth falls open and a moan tumbles out before I can catch it with my own lips.

He’s putty in my hands. He lays back down slowly while I reach down and deftly undo his jeans, still chasing the sweet taste of his tongue. I pull back to tug his pants down and he breathes into my ear,

“I love you.”

I look up, pausing only for a second in my mission to disrobe my handsome ass boyfriend. “Those eyes will be the death of me,” I sigh, sitting up onto my knees to press a kiss to his lips, successfully distracting him from my wandering hands. “I love you, my darling.”

“Hh, oh, please,” he whines when I pass my fingers over his boxer-covered dick.

“Oh, darling, we’ve barely started.”

I bury my face back in his neck and suck hard on that spot that he so loves.

“Gah- fuck,” he whines. “Touch me, for fuck’s sake!”

I laugh at how demanding he is even now. Pulling away, I pointedly glance at my two hands now firmly grasping his hips.

“I am touching you, sweetheart.”

He glares at me. “Fuck you.”

“Watch your mouth, pretty boy,” I say softly, shifting to pinch his waist and drawing a beautiful yelp from his lips. “Hm. Can’t very well touch you with all these clothes on, can I?”

He takes the hint and scrambles out from under me, kicking his jeans completely off his legs and shedding his boxers as I laugh. I grab his wrist before he can make to take off my own clothing and inch closer to him. He starts to go pink as I crowd him against the headboard, still holding his right wrist in my hand. I raise my right hand to his cheek, hot under my touch. His swallow is audible when I squeeze his jaw, forcing him to open his mouth and allow my thumb to rest on his tongue.

“You’re so desperate for me, honey,” I tease, letting go of his wrist. “I knew you were all pent up, but I never would’ve guessed you’d be such a slut for me.”

His eyes flutter closed at the degradation, his face reddening even more. A pitiful sound escapes his mouth around my thumb. He shivers at the touch of my other hand ghosting down his torso, stopping just above his cock.

“You look beautiful, doll,” I murmur, removing my thumb from his mouth and caressing his cheek.

“I- ”

Only able to get a single syllable out, he gasps when I lightly drag my index finger up his dick, nearly feverish under my touch. The way he trembles when I whisper another filthy compliment into the shell of his ear sends arousal straight down to the pit of my stomach.

“My darling, will you be good if I suck you off?” I ask, somehow keeping my cool despite my desperation to get him inside me in some way.

He nods vigorously, wrenching his eyes shut and tangling his hands in the white sheets. I hum and shift down the bed.

“Don’t touch. Just tell me how to make you feel good, angel, and I will.”

Sapnap whines and tilts his head, clearly asking me to get my mouth on him this instant. As much as both of us would love for me to tease him a little longer, his dick looks delicious in my hand. I oblige and skip straight past the traditional licks to wrap my lips around his head. A moan escapes him and I see his hand move as if it were about to make its way to my hair out of my peripheries, but he aborts the movement quickly enough that I don’t need to do a damn thing about it. I take a moment just to savour the salty taste of my boyfriend before I start bobbing my head.

He gasps when I drag the flat of my tongue up his cock, and whispers, “Fuck, just like that, so good,” as if he’s the one giving orders around here. I decide just to let the words spur me on because, honestly, I really like sucking his dick and I do not want to stop just for that. I pull off just long enough to spit into my palm and start using my hand to take care of the base of his cock. He shivers in a way that has me humming, and lo and behold, that only adds to his pleasure. Looking up through my eyelashes, I notice that his eyes are closed. I pull away with an involuntary slurp, moving my hand up to tease his head with my thumb.

“I’m putting on a great show down here, the least you can do is watch, doll,” I say, somehow managing to keep my arousal out of my voice. While he does absolutely ruin me, I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing until he works for it. “Open those pretty eyes for me, that’s it.”

He whimpers as he opens his eyes, his pupils blown wide. I start to go back to it with a smile on my face but I notice a glimmer of tears clinging to his eyelashes. As much as I’m sure he’s been enjoying this, a pang of worry shoots through my chest. I slow and then stop my ministrations with my hand.

“You sure dropped the bratty act quick. Are you alright, darling?” I ask.

He nods, screwing his eyes shut and bucking up the slightest bit into my motionless hand. He seems pretty overwhelmed already, so I let it slide, although I do move my other hand to press his hips into the mattress just to help him keep still and be good. “Baby, can you give me a verbal answer?”

This time he shakes his head. He opens his eyes again, looking right into mine, and snaps twice. That’s our non-verbal version of “keep going,” so I just raise my eyebrows at him for a moment before descending back onto his dick. He immediately tenses and arches his back at the contact. This would be worrying if I didn’t know that I had gone all the way down, his pubes tickling my nose. My throat convulses around him as I push myself to my limits, pulling a hiss from behind his clenched teeth. My eyes open out of instinct when I drag myself back up and I notice his fingers, white-knuckled as he grips the sheets beneath him. His chest is heaving. When I start to bob up and down, hollowing out my cheeks and curling my tongue around his shaft, he gasps and lifts his head up before slamming it back down on the pillow beneath him. There are tears streaming down his cheeks, but he’s not telling me to stop.

_Jesus, am I that good at this?_

I pull off and his entire body shudders beneath me. I crawl up the bed, pausing when we’re face to face. He looks up at me, eyes clouded with arousal and pleasure. His mouth opens and closes several times as if he’s trying to say something. He pushes his face against the contact when I lay a hand on his cheek.

“Do you want a kiss, baby?” I ask quietly. “You wanna taste?”

He nods desperately, crashing his lips into mine before I even start to lean down. I move my hand to his jaw to put him back in his place and he lets me without hesitation. His lips part, connected by thin lines of spit, as I make my way back down to his cock.

“Are you still good to go, love?”

He snaps twice.

He’s still teary, and I’m still a little worried, but I know that he’d tell me if he needed to stop, and he knows that I would stop if he asked, so I do as he asks and keep going. He doesn’t last long with me giving him the star treatment and pinning his hips down on the bed when he starts to lose control. It takes barely five minutes until he’s whining, whimpering, and tapping the side of my head as a warning. I drag myself all the way down once again, until my nose is buried in his pubes, and _suck_.

He spills over immediately, coating my throat. I remove my hands from his hips, letting him chase his high until he gets overstimulated and tries to pull out. With a glint in my eyes, I swallow around him one last time when he starts to twitch. A broken sound escapes his mouth and I finally pull off, smiling. His eyes are closed, fingers twitching, eyebrows furrowed.

“Sapnap,” I sing, moving up his body for the last time and laying my left hand on his cheek. I tap lightly with my first finger until he opens his glassy eyes. “How are you feeling, baby? Good?”

He nods tiredly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His arms refuse to work when he tries to lift them and he frowns.

Suppressing a laugh, I run my fingers through his sweaty hair. “Did you want to touch me, darling?”

Another nod. He swallows, opens his mouth, and quietly asks, “Kiss?”

I oblige with no hesitation, moving my hands to either side of his head and tangling my fingers in his hair. He doesn’t open his mouth, so we just move our lips in tandem until he pushes his head back down onto the pillow.

“D’you wanna…” he starts, pausing to clear his throat. “You didn’t cum, can I…?”

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, I reply, “Let’s get you some water first, pretty boy.”


End file.
